A thermoplastic elastomer composition is known which includes ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer and a polyamide resin as a thermoplastic resin component, and an anhydrous maleic acid modified ethylene-propylene copolymer, as an elastomer component, which is a modified rubber having an acid anhydride group, and also includes an alkaline earth metal salt of higher fatty acid (Patent document 1).
Another thermoplastic elastomer composition is also known which includes an ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer and a polyamide resin as thermoplastic resin components, and a halogenated isoolefin-para-alkylstyrene copolymer as an elastomer component, which elastomer component is crosslinked (Patent document 2).
Still another thermoplastic elastomer composition is known which includes a resin such as a polyamide resin as a thermoplastic resin component, a crosslinked halogenated isoolefin-para-alkylstyrene copolymer as a elastomer component, and a modified rubber having an acid anhydride group, such as anhydrous maleic acid modified ethylene-propylene copolymer and anhydrous maleic acid modified ethylene-butene copolymer (Patent document 3).